1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a halt continuation determination method or the like.
2. Related Art
A technology of determining whether or not a mobile unit is halted based on a change over time of a measurement location measured using a satellite positioning system represented by a GPS (Global Positioning System) has been known. For example, JP-A-2002-74591 has disclosed a technology of comparing the latest measurement location measured using a GPS with a measurement location measured one time ago and, if the measurement locations are the same or the distance between the measurement locations is shorter than a predetermined threshold value, determining that a mobile unit is halted.
Devices (for example, GPS receivers) that measure locations using the satellite positioning system are mounted on various electronic apparatuses and, among them, for example, in consideration of a device (for example, a running watch) that measures and displays a travel distance of a mobile unit, determination of the halt state of the mobile unit is extremely important. If the mobile unit is actually halted, but determined as being traveling, that appears as an error in the travel distance. The difficulty in determination that the mobile unit continues the halt state is problematic.
In the satellite positioning system such as a GPS, the reception environment and the reception status of satellite signals change at all times, and it is difficult to obtain a accurate location with no error. This applies to the so-called fixed-point positioning and, even when the mobile unit is halted, it is difficult to obtain a measurement location that coincides with the halt location by computation and the measurement location mostly varies.
In the case where the technology disclosed in JP-A-2002-74591 is applied to the continuation determination of the halt state without change, if the location change is smaller than the threshold value, the continuation of halt is certainly determined. However, the distance as the location change is accumulatively added, and thus, the travel distance increases in spite of the halt. However, if the location change smaller than the threshold value is not added, a problem that the travel distance hardly changes in the traveling by foot arises.